A paper chain in bloom
by Kyrastri
Summary: A forgotten, wilting okra sitting in a glass filled with yellowing water. This is me. A delicate, fading lily next to it. This is you. Songfic.


**A paper chain in bloom**

**Songfic**

**By Kyrastri/Plusle4eva/Divinescythe/Blinded by the Moonlight**

**Summary: **A forgotten, wilting okra sitting in a glass filled with yellowing water. This is me. A delicate, fading lily next to it. This is you.

**A/N: Listened to 'Kusari no shoujo' by Hatsune Miku (Music and Lyrics by Noboru, translated title is 'Girl in Chains') from which I gathered inspiration for this. Translated lyrics are in central italics and do not belong to me.**

**It's supposed to be kayla/Lilienne centric, but idk if you can put the two together Q_Q**

**Been writing in a cute font I found off the oatmeal :c It's adorable and suddenly I hate my own handwriting /3**

**-K/N**

**..**

_Before I become resentful of everything,_

_Please endow me with true love…_

**..**

With a single hand and a small breath of relief, new life is born. The seed was carefully planted in a pot of fertile soil.

Outside, an entire garden of flowers already bloom, with seedlings flourishing near them. But not this seed. You consider it too delicate, so you had decided to keep it inside, to grow off filtered sunlight through a thick pane of frosted glass.

**..**

_When I turn back, I realise I've thrown away my friends and dreams._

_Why is it that I am living with my freedom seized away?_

**..**

I grow, a beautiful lone flower in a land of desolate terrain. I remember nothing but the lone days sitting around, waiting for someone. Anyone.

I hear people say that this is the life I had finally wished for; surely I must be happy. Yet I live with only a shell of a smile, my wishes already long forgotten through the test of time.

**..**

_A string puppet whose heart has been bound by chains_

**..**

I sit, alone on the windowsill, unable to see the world that I had heard of. This confinement- it is delicate, yet of iron at the same time.

"I want to see the world."

I remember that you laughed as you caressed me lovingly, saying that I should be careful of what I wish for.

Ah, yes. I remember you saying that it was a foolish, heartfelt wish.

**..**

_Just for whose sake am I living right now?_

_I am still unable to say that it's "for my own sake"._

**..**

I want to grow! To fly, like the creatures that I have seen all too often.

Yet, these paper chains that bind me to the ground are too much. I simply end up gazing at the sky I cannot reach, out of fear.

Then, I remember everything.

**..**

_Even if I write "hope" on sand with my finger, it'll just disappear._

**..**

Gentle fingers, wrapping a piece of paper around my wrist. I look at you strangely, but you smile and continue.

"What are you doing?" I hear myself ask as I watch you tape the ends together. You take another strip of paper and thread it through the one around my wrist before you tape the ends together as well.

"Oh, nothing in particular." I hear you murmur softly, as you tape a strip of paper around your own wrist. Then, with the last piece of paper, you link the loops together.

**..**

_A shackled puppet whose life has already been decided by others_

**..**

The memories come fresh to my mind and I open my mouth to scream, but I can't. Nothing comes out. Everything is silent, dreadfully silent.

Oh, how foolish I have been! Of course I cannot do anything. Everything has already been decided.

**..**

_If all this is just a made up tale,_

_Then I wish to repaint everything._

**..**

"Your fate has already been decided." I remember hearing you say, holding up your wrist with a grin.

I'm happy, but for some reason I feel tears rolling down. A tear drop falls on one of the paper chains, the paper soaked with the single drop of liquid. "Why?" Is the only word I could muster, looking up at you.

"Why not?" You say with a shrug. "You decided it yourself, after all."

**..**

_Stop muddling my mind already with your words full of deceits;_

_I will stop what you tell me to do now._

**..**

"What do you mean, 'decided it myself?' I didn't decide anything!" I hear myself say, a tinge of desperation in my voice.

"Yes you did, can't you remember?" You tilt your head to one side in curiosity.

"I can't!" I try to break the paper, but it's already too late.

**..**

_Just for whose sake am I living right now?_

**..**

Is it the lone flower that has flourished in the wilderness that is beautiful, or the flower that has grown under the careful eye of another that is beautiful?

_-Fin._


End file.
